Friction
by theresagrey
Summary: Simon and Isabelle dirty sexy bite scene!


**Since my favorite ship is Sizzy, I had to write about a dirty sexy bite scene. 3 **

* * *

Isabelle's heady scent filled Simon, taking his ability to manage any possible thoughts away. They were tangled in the sheets, Isabelle more than him if it was safe to say. He never thought he'd be in this particular position with Isabelle, or any position in that matter. All he remembered was chasing her around like a lost puppy, practically drooling at her feet. And then there was the whole turning into a vampire dilemma and the almost burning of the world that made the two rethink everything. It was like re-living the time they were together at Magnus Bane's apartment, the only other time Simon could consider himself lucky.

Simon could barely contain himself around Izzy, and even thinking about doing unimaginable things to her made him all bothered. But in the good way at least. His lips were against hers, his hands smoothing down her sweaty body. Her hair, which was in a bun when she first arrived, was down and splattered around the white pillow supporting her head. Simon took full advantage of this, being sure to tangle his long fingers in the silky locks and controlling the kiss. He had never gotten far with a girl before, let alone someone he was way too attracted to. Isabelle was every man's dream, but tonight he would keep her for himself.

Isabelle's body writhed under him as he migrated his desperate lips to her jaw, his teasing kisses making her grab for his hair and whisper his name. 'Simon, Simon, Simon' she chanted, only egging him on. He almost forgot he was a vampire until a slight prick of breaking skin tore at the top of his mouth. He could smell the pumping blood beneath her creamy skin now, the liquid practically teasing and daring him to take it away from the vein it filled. His mouth brushed across the sensitive spot, trying to summon the warm blood to him without having to tear any skin open. But that wasn't going to happen, and he needed to straighten it out before any mistakes were made.

The question was, how was it that Isabelle was able to make him feel this way? He was always positive to feed before visiting anyone, just to be safe. He didn't want to repeat an incident like Maureen, but Isabelle tested his willpower. He grunted, a low sound in the back of his throat, the sound emitting almost as a growl. Simon heard Isabelle catch her breath once his teeth lightly nipped at her neck, which wasn't a good idea since it only made him want to bite even more. Pulling away, Simon sat up with a look of pain on his face. His throat was aching now, the stinging sensation carrying out through his entire body. He wasn't hungry per se, but the memories of Izzy's blood lingered in his mind. The sweetness filling his mouth and -

"Stop." He murmured to himself, placing a hand over his fiery throat. Isabelle was breathing heavily beneath him, her gaze worried.

"What is it, Simon? Are you okay?" Her gentle question touched him, her voice like velvet. Damn, he was really in deep right now. He looked up at Isabelle which triggered some sort of understanding between them. She reached a hand up, pulling his own hand away from his throat. "You can do it, Simon. If you need to." Simon shook his head, a no not able to form on his lips as he was trying to keep his incisors from poking out again. But Isabelle was stubborn and she used her own muscle to pull Simon back down until he was hovering over her again. "Please," She said again, her voice low now, husky even.

Hesitantly, Simon asked, "Are you- are you sure?" She nodded her head, tossing her black hair over her shoulder to clear the pearly skin on her neck. It was impossible to say no to her, because she wanted this just as badly as he did. Before leaning in, Simon warned her, "If I hurt you, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you, Izzy."

His breath was hot against her neck, anticipation building inside him. He could already taste the sweet nectar of her blood, making the insides of his body tighten. Before he let his fangs pierce her, he flicked his tongue around and gently sucked the skin teasingly, building up pressure on her neck to a point he was sure he would leave a mark. Too late to take that back, he thought to himself. His fangs finally slid through her skin, the sharp points bursting through a small vein lining her neck. A grateful moan escaped his lips once the blood rushed in, a hand snaking up to grasp the other side of her neck, tilting it so he had more access. Isabelle was mimicking his sounds, her hands clawing at his exposed back - and not gently either- her body wounding itself around his as he continued his gulps.

All he could think about was the feeling of Isabelle's blood running down his throat, pleasuring the inside of his body. He made sure not to take too much as he listened to her heart flutter. It was beating rapidly when he extracted his incisors, and at first he did think he took too much, but a double check reassured him. Simon had never suggested sex, but a rare bite topped it off as far as he knew. It wore his body out sometimes, making him drape across Izzy. As for her, she was sweating and breathing heavily against him, her hands continually stroking through his hair. The endorphins were pumping through her body right now, allowed her to feel pretty damn good. He glanced at her almost apologetically, but she shushed any words with a breath taking kiss. Isabelle gave a soft smile, allowed Simon to rest his head against her chest for once.


End file.
